


cured my january blues

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: But it's still cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: miles and alex visit alex's parents in sheffield and miles and penny have a little chat while alex is asleep





	cured my january blues

**Author's Note:**

> it's real short oops but i'm proud i think i'm getting better at writing these?

It’s the sound of opening and slight creaking of the front door that redirects Miles’ attention from the moving images on the muted telly and to the hallway. They’ve been in Sheffield for a full week now, visiting Alex’s parents, but Miles still smiles every time he hears that well-known screeching of the hallway floorboards under the slippers of Alex’s mum. She went out to buy groceries the second they finished lunch and has been away for good two hours now, if Miles’ perception of time is still functioning right. Which, he wouldn’t be surprised if it weren’t – it’s really stupidly easy to lose track of time when you’re as serene and unbothered as he feels right now, laying on the living room sofa with Alex in his arms.

They have not moved from that piece of furniture ever since Penny left. At first they were just messing around with the telly, trying to find something interesting to watch, too lazy to put on a film themselves, but then they moved into a horizontal position with Miles on his back and Alex literally on top of him, one of his jean clad legs in between Miles’ trackie bottoms clad ones and the other way around. They didn’t really talk; Alex just rubbed the side of Miles’ ribs and occasionally planted a kiss or two where he could reach, with his head tucked in so comfortably under Miles chin, until eventually his hand stopped moving altogether and the kisses were replaced with soft even puffs of air coming from Alex’s mouth. Miles reached for the remote to turn down the volume (not that the dolphin documentary was particularly loud) and opted for listening to the cute little snores Alex made as he dozed off on his chest instead.

When Penny’s head pops up on the side of the living room’s door, after she’s carried her bags to the kitchen, she finds them exactly like that. At first she’s not sure if they’re both asleep, but when she catches Miles’ hand stroking Alex’s back in repeated motions, she decides to come inside.

Miles whispers “Hi” as she makes her way to the armchair opposite of them and sits down carefully on it, like even the feeblest of sounds could wake Alex up. Her cheeks and nose are bright pink from the wind and cold weather outside, but her eyes are as kind as ever, crinkles forming around them as she offers Miles a sympathetic smile. Silence falls over them as she just watches, reminiscing about all the times when they were young and careless and she’d catch them in positions similar to this one. Some much time has passed since and sometimes she has a hard time accepting that her child has grown up and gets to make decisions all by himself now. It was especially hard watching Alex struggle last year. She didn’t know what was going on, she’s not sure Alex did either, but it didn’t take a scientist to figure out that he was pushing people away. Miles in particular. He’s much better now, things are finally starting to brighten up again for them and she’s thrilled she gets to see them so in love with each other, but she can’t help but ask Miles about it.

“He’s not been a very good friend to you, has he Miles?” It’s more rhetorical than anything else. She knows the answer. They both know it.

“He was scared. I get that” Miles says. And truth is he does. It took a while for Alex to come to terms with his feelings towards Miles; to understand them completely, and the patience and understanding Miles had for him all the way through is something not a lot of people can fathom. Loving Alex through it all was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do, but it was also the one that kept him from giving up on them; kept him holding on a bit more until eventually they got there. And once they did, loving Alex became the most rewarding thing in the world as well.

He finally gets to have him all for himself and nothing can compare to that.

“He’s made you wait a long time Miles” There’s no sharpness or bitterness to her words, she’s not taking anyone’s side (there really is no side) – she’s just stating facts.

“Oh he’s made me wait alreyt yeah” Miles agrees. “But if it meant I’d get him in the end, I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.”

Penny nods compassionately, her eyes wandering to their bare feet at the foot of the sofa. They widen in a second and she sucks in an overly dramatic breath. “Are you two not cold without socks?”

Miles shrugs. There’s something about their sockless feet, but the rest of their bodies still fully clothed, that makes the domesticity of the situation seem even more intimate and cozy. He likes it. Penny shakes her head in skepticism and murmurs something along the lines of “You two are mad” but Miles doesn’t quite catch it because Alex squeezes the fabric of his shirt in a weak little fist and tucks his head further into Miles neck. Penny notices it too. “Didn’t know he still did that” She muses.

“Yeah, it’s really cute” Miles smiles. The hand he has on Alex’s back moves to his hair. “He’d kill me if he knew I called him cute. But that’s what he is, isn’t he?”

He looks at Penny after saying it and her eyes are twinkling so bright in the corners, he suspect there’s tears in them.

“He just needs someone to take care of him, but he won’t say it aloud for the life of him” She says.

“Oh yeah. Trust me, I know all about tha’ one” Miles chuckles quietly. Penny sits frozen staring at them for a couple more seconds, but then stands up from the armchair abruptly.

“I’m glad he has you” She concludes almost as an afterthought. Miles’s lips spread into a closed-mouthed smile and he nods in acknowledgement. “I’m gonna go make you tea and bring you some socks, alright?” She says and before Miles can thank her she leaves the room.

He sighs contently letting his fingers thread through Alex’s hair as he glances back at the telly. The dolphin documentary has ended and some cooking show is now on. Penny’s going to bring them tea in a minute and then he’ll wake Alex up the way he likes it the most – with kisses. Alex will stir and clutch onto Miles like he always does and he’ll probably be all whiny because Miles let him fall asleep in the first place, but Miles won’t let him sulk for long – he’s already planning on kissing that frown off his lovely face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x


End file.
